yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuzuki Perreil
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — yuzuki ito • ' age ' — 14 • ' birth date ' — june 13 • ' height ' — 5'2" • ' weight ' — 104lbs • ' hair ' — black • ' eyes ' — brown • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — • ' wand ' — 7-inch sycamore, whippy, with a core of augurey tail feather and phoenix feather • ' student activities ' — seeker on quidditch team, badminton, photography • ' favorite subject ' — divination • ' least favorite subject ' — muggle math • ' patronus ' — a red panda • ' boggart ' — her family being killed ''character information'' ''history'' If asked, Yuzuki will assure people that life in the orphanage was not terrible. She survived it for six years, didn't she? But truth be told, those were incredibly lonely days, characterized by the bare minimum of attention that a sickly girl needs when she's growing up, and that she doesn't really think her life started until she was adopted. Although she had grown up in the city all her life, it was much too fast-paced for her true liking. It would be nice to visit, she figures, but for her, nothing beats the ease of the countryside, and besides, Yuzuki has always been rather fond of nature herself. She likes to think that her biological family was just like she was, more fond of rural sites, but they had lived in the city before they left her—no, never abandoned like the government said she had been. It was when she was adopted by the Perreils, though, that her life really turned around. Her father worked for an oil company in the city and often commuted, but her mother was a stay-at-home figure who took care of Yuzuki as best she could. Having been malnutritioned at the orphanage, Yuzuki had a dozen maladies going on and was a sickly girl, until she was finally given decent food. She was surprised at the kindness of her new family, and she was more struck by the two boys who seemed to ogle at her as if she were as science experiment. But it wasn't in a bad way, and in time, the trio had struck up an unbeatable friendship. If one of them was around, you could expect the other two to be around. She grew particularly close to the older one, looking at him as a protecter and brother, and she knew she could always count on him to protect her and the other boy. When the older boy was sent away to school ("to be a wizard!" the other boy told her excitedly, and she felt her heart swell with pride and with missing him), Yuzuki began to wonder if she would ever see him again. Imagine her surprise when on her tenth birthday, an owl plopped onto her bed with a matching invitation to the same academy! Even before she could move, the other boy had climbed in through her window to share that he had got one as well. Their small village was a wizard hotspot, it seemed. Since the older boy had been sent prior, her parents were easier to convince, and off Yuzuki went to Yggdrasil, hopeful to reunite with her friend after a year. It is in Yggdrasil that Yuzuki has really blossomed. Accompanied by her best friends, the trio is known around school as an inseperable group. She may not perform so well on her exams, but everyone knows Yuzuki, and she really does go out of her way to be nice to everyone she meets. ''personality'' Yuzuki is, to be easily described, a good friend. She is the kind of girl who will support you no matter what, and she is the kind of girl who will reach out to whoever needs her help. Her loyalty is unwavering. The type of people she's attracted to befriending are the type that state she is exactly what they do not need. But along with that friendly attitude is a streak of stubbornness, translating to the fact there is very little Yuzuki will be deterred from once she makes up her mind. She is not the type of person who often plays the hero, but she is deeply compassionate, and when she can, she tries to help out in her own little ways. She knows her own limitations. She can be a bit insensitive sometimes; Yuzuki can become so focused on what she believes is important that she can completely steamroll over someone's feelings. She doesn't mean to, though; there's hardly a malicious bone in her body. What usually happens is that when she does try to help someone, she can get so set on uncovering the past that the idea they don't want the past uncovered doesn't even occur to her. However, when scolded, Yuzuki will take it with a smile and try to make amends. Ever the optimist, she has a hard time dealing with practicality when it comes to things that are depressing or sad. She really does believe that her parents are still alive out there. It's this sort of mind-set that contributes to her image as an unrealistic dreamer. Her motto is that everything is possible. If there's even the slightest chance that her parents are alive, in her mind, they are alive. Subconsciously, it might be this belief which contributes to her constant need for movement; maybe, deep down, Yuzuki is trying to find them. Yuzuki can be considered a bit of a tomboy. Despite her feminine personality and appearance, she's more interested in sports, and growing up, she's always been able to relate with boys better. Her femininity is something almost foreign to her; she often shows a bit of doubt when confronted with a romantic situation, and most flirting can pass right over her head. What does get to her is someone's constancy - since she feels she lacked the consistency of having someone by her side, it's easy to get her to connect this way. Appealing to her the usual way, with flowers and chocolates, succeeds in flattering her, but in the end, it really doesn't amount to much when it comes down to her feelings. ''schedule for classes'' :one — divination :two — charms :three — geometry :four — choir :five — english 4 :six — history of magic :seven — photography ''relationships'' ''students'' Ronan Bateman — Ronan has always been the one closest to Yuzuki, and she always fostered a bit of a crush of him (not that she would ever say this aloud). For the most part, she's gotten over it, and their friendship is strictly platonic. It's the type of friendship where they tease each other mercilessly but protect each other with an iron fist. She loves him more than anyone, and he will always be her best friend. Lilith Bang — Ronan's ex-girlfriend. Yuzuki isn't quite sure if she likes her just because she has said some really awful things about Ronan and other people in general, but she's always been very nice to Yuzuki. She can't quite work out her feelings towards her. Isolde Petit — Something of Yuzuki's idol! Because of her, Yuzuki wants to become head girl someday too. She manages to juggle a job, homework, and a social life, something other Midgard students have yet to accomplish. Isolde has always been an absolute angel to Yuzuki, and there is no other girl that she admires more than her. Ami Wainwright — Yuzuki isn't sure if she really likes the younger girl, probably because she's a bit too much like Ami for her liking. Could she avoid her? Please? That'd probably be for the best. Angelique Appolyon — The really nice prefect! She doesn't seem to not get along with anyone. She's only a year older and she's more approachable than Isolde is, so Yuzuki sometimes talks to her between classes. Garrett Appolyon — Aw, he's so nice. Yuzuki adores the attention, of course! ♥ Alexandrine Saint-Just — Aw! She's so nice! Yuzuki usually ends up a bumbling mess on the few projects she goes on that the school council organizes for charity, but Lexi has always been so helpful and patient. Vienna Russell — Yuzuki knows her from badminton and quidditch, and she thinks she's a great player in both! Vienna's easy attitude and friendly nature makes her yet another girl that Yuzuki idolizes (she has a lot of those). Unlike her other idols, however, Vienna is approachable, and so Yuzuki is happy to know she has a friend in the redhead. ''faculty'' ''random notes'' *Her name means 'tender moon,' which is a fact she likes very much. She thinks it quite suitable. Category:Midgard Category:Student Category:Character Category:Quidditch Player Category:Seeker Category:Pureblood